To Kiss a Girl
by rockpaperscissor
Summary: Winry had been rather surprised when Al told her that girls have cooties.


**To Kiss a Girl

* * *

**

_Author's Note: _I've decided that every time I get past a hundred mark in Array of Sacrifice I would write a drabble for the person who got me to the double zero. Basically, I will write a little drabble every 100 reviews.This fic is in honor of RoseOfSharon28, the first in what will hopefully be a long line, who said she wanted 'something EdWinry'.

FYI - This fic, despite its terrible name, is _not_ romance, or at least not meant to be. In other words, if you don't want it to be romance, it doesn't have to be. I assure you Winry and Ed don't really have any romantic intentions (read on and you'll see what I mean) but you can read into it whatever you wish.

* * *

Winry had been rather surprised when Al told her that girls have cooties. 

"Do they really?" she asked in wonder.

"That's what Max said," he shrugged uncomfortably.

"So… what does that mean?" She knew what cooties were, of course (something bad) but she didn't know that they were exclusive to girls.

He reflected for a bit. "Well, a boy can't touch a girl, or be with one, or talk with one…" Al suddenly jumped back, horrified. "Oh no! I have _cooties_!"

Ed snorted and jumped down from the brick fence to pat his younger brother on the head. "Don't be stupid, Al. Winry's not a girl."

"She's not?" Al looked askance at her.

"Yes I am! I'm a girl!" Winry protested. "I am _so _a girl!"

She shut up as the older Elric's features promptly filled her vision, big yellow eyes barely six inches from her face, their noses almost touching.

The boy perused her carefully before turning back to his brother.

"She does have the squeaky voice," Ed conceded, "but Winry's not a girl. She's like…" he thought hard, "…a monkey."

"Hey!" her face pulled into a frown.

"I like monkeys," Al said thoughtfully.

"Now, Al, did Max say anything about monkeys?" Ed asked him.

"Well, no…"

He crossed his arms and nodded importantly. "Then you can play with it."

Winry scowled, feeling rather offended. "_I'm NOT a monkey!_"

The boys ignored her.

"What else did Max say about cooties?"

"Well, they're – they're _bad_. And really contagious."

Ed gestured dismissively. "We know that. What else, Al?"

Al thought a while before snapping his fingers. "The worst thing you can do to get cooties is _kiss_." He looked fairly disgusted at the thought.

"Kiss?" Ed said cluelessly. "Kiss _what_?"

Al rolled his eyes. "Kiss a _girl_, Brother."

"You mean, like…"

"Like grown-ups."

They shuddered together. "Eww…"

Al suddenly looked worried, and stepped back from Winry. "Are you _sure_ Winry can't…?"

"What did I tell you, Al?" he said exasperatedly. "_Monkey._"

Winry glared at Ed before suddenly having the greatest idea ever thought up by a six-year old girl. Before she could say anything, though, Mrs. Elric waved to them and called Al to come take a bath. As the giggling five-year old sprinted to his mother, she and Ed were left to themselves.

She smiled evilly. All the better.

"Al's such a dork," Ed said, leaning on the fence and watching his dopey brother contently hold his mother's hand. "Why's he so happy to take _baths_?" he looked scandalized at the very thought. "I mean, _baths_?"

Winry sat next to him. "So, Ed..." she began, ignoring what the bath comment, "I'm a monkey?"

"Yup."

"And Max said boys can't kiss girls…" she mused, pretending to think hard.

He looked green at the thought. "Yuck, Winry, don't even _say _that. It's _gross_."

She moved closer. "But since I'm a monkey, it's okay to kiss me. Right?"

Ed suddenly looked hesitant.

"_Right_, Ed?"

"Um… right?"

And then she drove it home. "Kiss me."

"What? I don't want to -"

It was nice to have the upper hand for a change. She smiled innocently. "You said you can't kiss girls, right? I'm not a girl."

"But just because it's okay to kiss monkeys doesn't mean I _want _to kiss monkeys," Ed protested.

She moved closer, enjoying the terrified look in Ed's eyes. "If you kiss me, you won't get cooties."

"But, but… you're a _girl_."

She stood up and pointed at him triumphantly. "Aha! You admitted it! I _am _a girl!"

Now Ed looked bewildered. "What are you talking about, Winry? Of course you are."

Winry faltered. "But you… said I was a monkey…"

Ed looked as if he realized something.

He sighed. "Winry, do you _want_ to play with us or _not_?"

She blinked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're… Al's best friend," he said awkwardly. "But he does whatever Max says. If you're a girl, he won't play with you."

"Oh…" she drifted off as she understood. "Wait… so you don't think girls have cooties?"

He scoffed. "Cooties aren't real. I've hit you plenty of times, and nothing bad happened to me." Except for having a girl throw things at his head rather too accurately, but he didn't mention that.

"We don't have cooties…" she mused over this for a second. "Wait, so why didn't you kiss me?"

He crossed his arms. "Because it's disgusting. Girls and boys don't kiss. It's a fact."

"So it _is_ because I'm a girl? Because I have cooties?"

Edward frowned. "I told you, cooties don't exist."

"So why not?"

"Because…" Ed fumbled clumsily, inching away from her. "Winry, only mommies and daddies kiss."

"Okay. But I don't want to be a monkey."

"Well, then what?

She thought awhile. "A princess," she replied finally.

The boy goggled and stared at her. "Since when are you a _princess_? Since when do you _like _princesses?"

"Since now," Winry huffed, insulted. "If I'm not a girl, I want to be a princess."

He shook his head. "Al won't believe that. You threw mud at him yesterday. Princesses don't do that."

"Well, maybe I do. I'm a special princess."

Ed openly laughed at her. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Winry narrowed her eyes. "Well, since I _am _a princess, I'm going to need a true-love kiss." The blonde girl paused dramatically. "From a _prince_."

It was really funny how the golden eyes widened and the jaw dropped. "Winry…what…? Why are you looking at me like that…?" he yelped out, scrambling backward.

Winry leered evilly. "Get ready to run, Ed, because my prince is _right here_."

* * *

_A/N: _Um, yeah. Just a short drabble. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
